dcfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Kal-El (Terra-Primordial)
Naquele momento crítico, uma transformação bizarra tomou conta de Clark. As características físicas de sua herança Kryptoniana se manifestaram pela primeira vez e ele descobriu que ele era dotado de vôo e super-força. Superman rapidamente apresentou-se a seu homólogo alternativo mais novo da terra, mas havia pouco tempo para apresentarem-se. Superman deu ao Superboy um curso intensivo no uso de seus poderes e juntos, eles foram capazes de desviar o curso do maremoto mortal. Com o desastre imediato abatido, o recém-coroado Superboy ajudou o Super-Homem a devolvê-lo ao seu próprio mundo. Ele seguiu Superman através do vórtice cósmico para a Terra-Um. Pouco fez Superboy perceber que ele nunca mais veria seu mundo adotado. Crise nas Infinitas Terras A catástrofe Multiversal conhecida como Crise nas Infinitas Terras começou como uma onda mortal de anti-matéria consumida dimensões paralelas pelo Anti-Monitor. Superboy ajudou heróis de centenas de mundos diferentes, mas nenhum deles foi capaz de salvar a Terra de sua dimensão doméstica da destruição. Quando uma equipe de supervilões não conseguiu parar Krona de testumunhar o início do tempo em que o Anti-Monitor e O Espectro onde as energias intensas do evento levaram à destruição do Multiverso. Em seu lugar existiu um universo estático solitário com apenas uma versão do planeta Terra, com um amálgama das histórias de cinco universos diferentes, nenhum dos quais incluiu Terra-Primordial. Como muitos dos sobreviventes deste evento, Superboy-Primordiaç encontrou-se o único sobrevivente de seu universo preso em um mundo que nunca o conheceu. Tomando parte na batalha final com o Anti-Monitor no Universo Antimatéria, juntou-se a uma versão envelhecida do Superman a partir do final da Terra-Dois assim como Alexander Luthor, Jr. da Terra-Três. Depois de uma intensa batalha onde o Superman mais velho desembarcou o golpe final para o Anti-Monitor, Luthor ofereceu aos heróis uma fuga para um "Dimensão do Paraíso" um refúgio seguro, onde a esposa do Superman, Lois Lane-Kent os esperava. Escapando do Universo Antimatéria antes que as últimas ondas de anti-matéria os eliminassem, Superboy e o resto dos sobreviventes partiram para viver o resto de suas vidas em paz, esperançosos para o futuro. Crise Infinita Com o tempo, enquanto os quatro assistiam à história da realidade desdobrada Nova Terra, Superboy-Primordial ficou frustrado e zangado, saudoso e desejando voltar à vida que tinha. Consolou-se observando imagens de seu nono aniversário e ficou horrorizado toda vez que se concentraria na Crise. Alexander percebeu isso e decidiu manipulá-lo para suas necessidades. Em duas ocasiões, a raiva de Superboy-Primordial conseguiu o melhor dele e ele quebrou a parede com seus punhos, o soco alterando a realidade como fez. Ao decidir juntar-se a Alexander em sua busca para trazer a Terra "perfeita", Alex o empoderou com seus poderes Anti-Matéria usando-o para libertar-se. Ele foi visto por Besouro Azul, mas Prime ignorou-o. Em rápida sucessão, o Superboy-Primordial obteve o diamante do Coração das Trevas antes de ser obtido por Jean Loring, onde alterou o local de Thanagar, Iniciando o A Guerra entre Rann e Thanagar e atacar e capturar J'onn J'onzz, destruindo a Torre de Vigilância. Quando Alexander convenceu Kal-L a deixar seu realidade de paraíso, Prime já estava com eles, ninguém mais sábio sobre o que ele tinha feito. Logo depois de ser libertado, Prime estava lá para saudar Poderosa depois que ela se reuniu com seu primo. No entanto, quando ela descobriu a torre de Alex, Prime a atingiu para ser usada para isso. Ele então voou para Smallville, Kansas onde encontrou o Superboy desta realidade. Ele castigou o clone Superboy e acusou-o de ser indigno do título de Superboy. Os dois lutaram um contra o outro e sua batalha épica ficou raivoso através do estado, eventualmente culminando em Keystone City. Membros da Patrulha do Destino, a Sociedade da Justiça, e os Novos Titãs chegou para dar uma mão, mas o poder-louco do Superboy-Primordial frustrou até mesmo seus esforços. Ele brutalmente atacou os heróis, matando vários incluindo Pantha, Bushido e Wildebeest. Jay Garrick, enquanto Wally West, e Bart Allen agarrou Superboy Primordial e usou sua super-velocidade combinada para impulsioná-lo na dimensão cinética da Força de Aceleração. No entanto, Superboy-Prime escapou de sua prisão e construiu um traje de batalha baseado na armadura do Anti-Monitor que constantemente forneceu seu corpo com luz solar amarela. Superboy-Prime chegou à torre de Alexander Luthor para Asa Noturna, Superboy, e Moça-Maravilha (Cassie Sandsmark). Os heróis conseguiram liberar os metahumanos que alimentam a máquina. Depois de uma breve luta, Conner agarrou Superboy-Prime e voou para a torre destruindo-o. No entanto, Superboy-Prime ficaria impassível com o ataque, escapando como Conner foi morto pelos escombros. Superboy-Prime, em seguida, foi visto na Batalha de Metrópolis, matando heróis e vilões com facilidade. Ele continuou sua matança até que ele foi encontrado com resistência por Bart Allen em o avô dele com uniforme. Ele foi pulverizado por Bart, mas depois deixou a Terra para destruir Oa em uma tentativa de causar o Big Bang e reformar o universo atual esperançosamente mais perto de sua realidade Terra-Primordial original. No caminho para acender este renascimento universal, o Superboy-Prime matou 32 Lanternas Verdes. Então, enquanto lutava contra a Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes, Kal-L e Kal-El foram forçados por Superboy-Prime ir até Krypton com ida até o sol vermelho para tirar o poderes e ficar com a juventude amplamente dominado a níveis onde o super-homens mais velho poderia lidar com ele diretamente. Os três crash aterrissaram no planeta Lanterna Verde Mogo, onde eles continuaram a lutar. Os níveis de poder de Kal-L estavam intactos, mas ainda não era igual para os níveis de poder do Superboy-Prime, que foi capaz de bater literalmente Kal-L com seus punhos nus e foi capaz de lutar contra o Kal-El adulto da Nova Terra, cujos níveis de superpotência tinham desaparecido completamente. Mas o tempo e o esforço que o Superboy-Prime usou para atacar Kal-L (cuja força e resistência ainda era sobre-humana) foi suficiente para drenar completamente o nível de poder do Superboy-Prime até onde o Superman da Nova Terra totalmente adulto conseguiu vencer o ainda único Adolescente Superboy-Prime. Superboy-Primordial foi então levado sob custódio pela Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes. Muito poderoso para ser colocado em uma Ciêncela em Oa, os Guardiões do Universo o levaram para dentro perto de uma Ciêncela do que é alternadamente descrito como um sol vermelho ou um Comedor do sol vermelho, constantemente vigiado por cinquenta Lanternas Verdes. Os membros da Tropa foram muitas vezes designados para "Dever Primordial" como punição. Enquanto estava na prisão, o Superboy-Primordial esculpiu um "S" sangrento no peito usando a unha, dizendo que sempre encontrara uma saída (referindo-se, presumivelmente, à sua fuga da Força de Aceleração e da sua futura prisão). Guerra da Tropa Sinestro Superboy-Prime foi libertado, juntamente com o Superciborgue, por uma força de ataque da Tropa Sinestro membros que transformaram o sol vermelho em amarelo, presumivelmente restaurando assim seus poderes. Superboy-Prime foi trazido para Qward, onde foi feito um arauto do Anti-Monitor, Juntamente com Superman Ciborgue, Sinestro e Parallax-possuído Kyle Rayner.''Lanterna Verde/Tropa Sinestro Especial'' #1 Agora chamando-se de Superman-Prime, Prime juntou-se na batalha para atacar a maioria dos grandes heróis da Terra como parte da força de ataque da Tropa Sinestro. E novamente, devido à enorme diferença de poder entre ele e os outros, Prime foi capaz de cortar um caminho de destruição por todo o universo conhecido, derrotando novamente com sucesso Kal-El da Nova Terra, mas desta vez com Poderosa e Supergirl todos ao mesmo tempo com eles carregado acima também, terminando o debate de quem era o mais poderoso dos Super-Homens assim como muitos outros heróis poderes elevados em seu papel como o arauto do Anti-Monitor. No entanto, Prime mostrou que seus principais objetivos são ganhar sua vingança contra o Anti-Monitor (quem Superboy-Prime acidentalmente reviveu durante a Crise Infinita) e de alguma forma recuperar seu universo perdido, ou pelo menos o reconhecimento como o tão - chamado "real" Superman sobre encarnações mais fracas, como o Kal-El adulto da Nova Terra. No final da Guerra da Tropa Sinestro, Prime foi confrontado pelos Guardiões do Universo, que introduziu o novo Íon, os Daxamite Sodam Yat. Prime e Sodam Yat batalha entre si em uma luta brutal e feroz. Era claro que Prime era claramente mais poderoso que Yat, embora Yat se recusasse a ceder de qualquer forma. Quando a batalha é tomada dentro de uma usina nuclear (com suas paredes forradas com chumbo), Ion foi enfraquecido por envenenamento por chumbo ao ponto que ele não pode mesmo realmente lutar contra Prime. Prime Íon espetou com várias hospedeiros de chumbo, em seguida, bate-lo inconsciente e deixou Yat para morto até que os guardiões impedi-lo de realmente matar Yat. Mais tarde, durante a batalha final entre a Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes e da Tropa Sinestro, o Anti-Monitor foi gravemente ferido quando os Lanternas Verdes lançaram o Mundo Bélico para ele e para o Superciborgue com uma granada. Prime aproveitou esta oportunidade para ativar o Anti-Monitor e jogá-lo no espaço profundo. Prime é então atacado pela ambas Tropas e mata vários membros de ambos os lados. Antes que mais vidas possam ser perdidas, um dos Guardiões usa-se como uma bomba viva e detonam-se para matar Prime. A explosão não mata Prime, mas simplesmente o transporta para o Multiverso. Um resultado inesperado do transporte foi que os átomos de Prime foram infundidos com uma grande porção das próprias energias do Guardião, que o Guardião pensava destruir Prime. A infusão da energia do Guardião como parte de sua absorção de energia e capacidade de processamento reestrutura seu corpo para agora aparecer como um homem totalmente adulto em vez de sua idade real de apenas 19. Contagem Regressiva para a Crise Final Após as conseqüências da Guerra de Corpo de Sinestro, o agora Superman-Prime adulto-olhando começou um rampage murderous de encontro a todas suas contrapartes outras dimensionais e seus supporters ao procurarar por Earth-Prime. Superman-Prime viajou para a Terra-15 e matou o Superman dessa dimensão e sua esposa e filho não nascido. Depois de matar a Liga de Justiça do mundo, Superman-Prime destruiu Terra-15. Superman-Prime criou uma base de operações na Muro da Fonte, onde foram capturados e torturados Sr. Mxyzptlk e Annataz Arataz da Terra-3 recriou Terra-Primordial usando suas habilidades de super-ciência/mágica ou pelo menos mostrar-lhe sua localização no Multiverso. Durante sua tortura, Mxyzptlk revela a Superman-Prime que seu envelhecimento à idade adulta era dele absorvendo os poderes cósmicos de Oano do Guardião que se explodiu para matá-lo durante a Guerra do Corpo de Sinestro. Ele também diz a Superman-Prime que as energias cósmicas vão desgastar muito em breve, e então ele vai voltar a ser um menino. Depois que Mxyzptlk escapou, Prime ficou zangado e desistiu do uso da magia para alcançar seus objetivos. Depois de descobrir sobre o chamado universo perfeito que ele acha que é o seu universo fonte original, Superman-Prime partiu para os Satélite dos Monitores, ameaçando a brutalidade na Terra-8 do Monitor Solomon para ajudá-lo a encontrar esta recriada Terra-Primordial. Buscando manipular o Superman-Prime com poder infinito para derrotar as forças dos Monitores contra as de Monarca para os Monitores, Salomão enviou o Superman-Prime para a Terra-51. Como Salomão predeterminado, o bem-sucedido Superman-Prime manipulado voou para o campo de batalha para desafiar Monarca, a fim de mantê-lo de destruir a Terra-51. Superman-Prime entra em fúria e ataca Monarca, com seus poderes cósmicos aparentemente começando a se dissipar. Prime então rasga o peitoral da armadura de contenção do Monarca. As energias dentro da armadura de Monarca são liberadas, resultando em uma explosão de energia quântica tão maciça, que destrói todo o conteúdo do universo Terra-51. Crise Final: Legião dos Três Mundos Prime tinha sido perdido no Senhor do Tempo depois de seu encontro final com Monarca. O Senhor do Tempo (Mago do Tempo) trouxe Superboy-Prime ao século 31 em seu esquema sem fim para destruir a Legião dos Super-Heróis. Ele caiu no século 31 fora de Smallville. Sua energia Oan roubada neste ponto tinha desbotado, reverter-lhe a sua idade jovem real, bem como retornar seu poder aos seus níveis anteriores, que era o que Mxyzptlk tinha predito. Ao chegar, ele foi encontrado por um velho casal de agricultores, que pensa que ele é Superboy, o que o torna extremamente louco. Ele se considera um homem, não um menino, e matou o casal. Quando voou para Smallville, no Museu do Superman, fomentando ainda mais sua fúria em como o amado Superman está no futuro. Ficou ainda mais enfurecido quando viu o corredor de vilões, apenas para descobrir que ele nem sequer era considerado um vilão de Superman, mas não mais do que um incômodo e sua estátua foi mantida em depósito. Além disso, a história conta que ele foi derrotado por Conner Kent e Sodam Yat, totalmente contrário ao que realmente aconteceu. Ele procedeu a destruir todo o museu e matar qualquer segurança ou policiais que ele encontrou. O guia turístico do Museu (uma recreação holográfica Jimmy Olsen) então diz Superboy-Prime da Legião dos Super-Vilões. Quando o Superboy-Prime soube que a Legião dos Super-Vilões seguia um código do mal, inspirado por um ser escuro cujo "nome nunca foi falado", ele teve a idéia de ser o maior vilão que Superman já havia enfrentado. Superboy-Prime foi então para o planeta prisional Takron-Galtos e libertou os prisioneiros Lorde Relâmpago, Rainha Saturno, e Rei Cósmico. Quando eles viram o Superboy-Prime, eles imediatamente o conhecem e o saudam como a inspiração do código maligno do LSV, fazendo dele o ser escuro em questão. Ele então queimou um escudo S no planeta, que pode ser visto a partir do espaço. Quando a Legião dos Super-Heróis soube da prisão quebrar, eles decidiram que eles precisam trazer Superman do século XXI. Superman e Brainiac 5 decidi trazer em duas outras versões da Legião para combater a Legião de Super-Villains. Superman acreditou que a única maneira de parar a carnificina é tentar redimir Superboy-Prime. Superboy-Prime mais tarde faz seu caminho para Mundo do Feiticeiro onde ele recruta Mordru to his Legion and kills the "last" active Green Lantern, Rond Vidar. Membros da Legião Mon-El e Umbra Seguido de Vidar anel De volta a Oa e descobrir que Sodam Yat ainda estava vivo e estava monitorando os últimos Lanternas Verdes. Eles o convenceram a lutar Superboy-Prime mais uma vez. Com Yat, Superman, e as Legiões de duas outras dimensões como reforços, a Legião foi capaz de virar a batalha com as forças combinadas de todos os seus principais vilões em Metrópolis. Superboy-Prime queimou um buraco pela mão do Superman e quebrou a construção do anel de Yat logo a tempo de ser informado de que havia algo acontecendo na sede da Legião. Na sede, três Brainiac 5s, Lightning Lads, Lightning Lasses (um dos quais é realmente Light Lass), e XS, Usando uma combinação de relâmpago vivo e um Esteira Cósmica, trazer a versão jovem de Bart Allen fora da Força de Aceleração. Superboy-Prime está aparentemente perturbado com o pensamento do retorno de Bart, já que ele é a única pessoa que conseguiu derrotá-lo duas vezes. Não muito tempo depois de lutar contra Kid Flash, Rapaz Elemento transformou os detritos circundantes em Kryptonita, Que realmente causa dano ao Superboy-Prime, mas ele mata o Element Lad jogando um pedaço de Kryptonite diretamente através dele. Cosmic King então transforma o Kryptonite no corpo do Superboy-Prime em luz solar amarela. Quando o LSH se dirige ao Pólo Norte para se reagrupar, o Superboy-Prime e o LSV seguem Fortaleza da Solidão. Ele atacou os três Brainiac 5 e cortou a mão do Polar. Pulsar então usou seus poderes para alimentar uma crisálida de regeneração Kryptoniana dentro da Fortaleza. Da crisálida emerge um Conner Kent ressuscitado, também conhecido como Superboy, tendo seu cadáver sido colocado na crisálida pelo LSH quando viajaram no século 21 como parte do plano de Brainiac 5 de recordar os maiores inimigos do Superboy-Prime para o futuro parar ele. Superboy e Superboy-Prime entraram em confronto com o resto da Legião. Durante a mais recente batalha com o Senhor do Tempo, o Superman tirou o capuz do Senhor do Tempo para revelar um velho Superboy-Prime como a identidade real do Senhor do Tempo. À medida que a Legião continua suas batalhas, o Senhor do Tempo revelou que ele tinha conhecido o resultado da batalha, alegando que a Legião perde neste dia. Mas, como a batalha rages, Conner inflige uma ferida no corpo do Superboy-Prime, queimando uma cicatriz em seu peito S-Escudo-cicatrizado e infligindo-o sobre o Senhor do Tempo. Percebendo que o tempo, e assim o seu próprio corpo, é fluido, Superman, Saturn Girl, Garoto Cósmico e Relâmpago derrotam o Senhor do Tempo e o arrastam para o campo de batalha onde os dois Primes se encontram. O Senhor do Tempo tentou convencer Prime a destruir a Legião, mas Prime, cuja arrogância significa que ele era incapaz de aceitar que ele se tornaria alguém como o Senhor do Tempo, atacou seu eu mais velho, causando um paradoxo do tempo que aparentemente os esfrega ambos existência. O paradoxo, entretanto, lançou Superboy-Prime de volta a uma versão recriada de Earth-Prime e se reuniu com sua família e namorada. Em vez de ser recebida com os braços abertos, Laurie Lemmon foge, horrorizada em Superboy-Prime e seu pai confronta-lo sobre o que ele fez. Prime soube que seus pais e todos os outros tinham lido o que ele fez em Crise Infinita, a Guerra da Tropa Sinestro, Contagem e Legião dos Três Mundos. Seus pais adotivos, agora com medo dele, permitiram que o Superboy-Prime permanecesse em sua casa, temendo o que ele poderia fazer. Superboy-Prime foi mostrado pela última vez com os olhos dele acendendo no porão de seus pais, trolling os vários quadros de mensagens DC Comics, tentando provar sua grandeza e jurando que ele vai encontrar alguma maneira de retornar ao seu antigo poder e níveis de ameaça mais uma vez como ele tem Mostrou que ele está empenhado em ser o vilão mais poderoso de todos os tempos. A Noite Mais Densa Em ''Adventure Comics'' (Vol. 2) #4, Superboy-Prime é visto novamente, ainda lendo quadrinhos em seu porão, tentando acompanhar tudo nos outros mundos. Quando ele aprende do seu destino no final desta questão, ele entra em pânico e exige que seus pais levá-lo para a loja de quadrinhos, a Legião assistindo como ele faz. Como chega lá, Naomi revela que ela está com medo dele, mas ele escova-lo. Na loja de quadrinhos, ele exige saber onde ''Adventure Comics'' (vol. 2) #5 é, mas o caixa da loja de quadrinhos lhe diz que o número 4 acaba de sair. Ele então diz a ele para procurar possíveis spoilers na Internet. Como ele faz, Alexander Luthor aparece, agora um Lanterna Negro, matando o caixa e um cliente. Ele enfrenta Superboy-Prime, querendo seu coração. Superboy-Prime o interrompe brevemente, sabendo que este não é o verdadeiro Alexander Luthor. Luthor, por sua vez, concede Prime volta sua armadura, retornando-o de volta ao Superboy-Prime. Superboy-Prime vai para o ataque, mas Alexander continua a insultar Prime, dizendo-lhe que ele não é nada mais do que uma piada interior cósmica. Prime é enfraquecida e atingida por outras forças. Olhando para cima, Prime descobre versões dos Lanternas Negros daqueles que ele matou, incluindo Rapaz Elemento, Charaxes e Bushido, com Alexander dizendo Prime que ele vai morrer na próxima edição. A próxima edição, o Superboy-Prime é visto tendo levado a batalha de sua cidade natal para Manhattan, onde ele cai na sede da DC Comics, onde ele decide que, se ele vai morrer, ele está levando os escritores e conspiradores que Fez sua vida desse jeito. Antes que ele possa, no entanto, Lanterna Negro Alexander Luthor chega e puxa Prime, levando-o de volta para seu quarto. Lá, Alex o insulta por ter perdido Laurie quando as outras Lanternas Negras o derrubaram e rasgaram sua armadura. Percebendo que ele não pode vencer, ele pega um Anel dos Lanternas Negros e o coloca, o anel comandando-o a morrer. Como ele se torna o Lanterna Negro Superboy-Primordial (percebendo a declaração enigmática de Alex no final da edição anterior), o anel Espectro Emocional: força de vontade devido à sua demanda iludida de respeito, compaixão por lamentar o que ele fez a Laurie, avareza por querer que todos amem, o medo das pessoas que ele uma vez admirava e para a raiva por se odiar pelo que havia se tornado, transformando-se no Lanterna Vermelho Superboy-Primordial. Ele entra na ofensiva, atacando Alex sobre seus ataques. No final, o anel pergunta quem é que ele amor. Ele diz que ama Laurie, transformando-o no Lanterna Violeta Superboy-Primordial com o último de sua força. Quando ele desmaia, o Anel dos Lanternas Negros estilhaça, liberando a luz branca e elimina os Lanternas Negros. No final, ele admite que odeia o que ele se tornou e tudo o que ele quer agora é apenas seu final feliz. Como se alguém estivesse ouvindo, Laurie aparece, seu braço em uma funda (o que significa que a coisa horrível que Superboy-Primordial fez para ela levá-la a ter quebrado seu braço). Ela diz a ele que eles (possivelmente os escritores) ouviram suas súplicas e enviou-a para dizer-lhe que eles vão começar a deixá-lo sozinho. Sem o conhecimento dele, ela também está usando um Anel dos Lanternas Negros, mas este espumante com esperança, a última das emoções que Prime não foi perguntada sobre. A Legião do Mal Durante uma batalha com os Titãs, um jovem vilão chamado Caixa abre um buraco de minhoca que acidentalmente transporta Superboy-Primordial de volta à Nova Terra (em armadura completa, mesmo que sua armadura tenha sido destruída em sua última aparição). Enfurecido por sua separação de Laurie, Superboy-Prime promete destruir os Titãs e encontrar uma maneira de voltar para casa. Ele posteriormente monta um quadro de jovens super-vilões consistindo de Caixa Zoomestre, Indigo, Solar, Persuasora (Elise Kimble) e o novo Inércia, cada um dos quais tem um rancor pessoal contra os Titãs. O Superboy-Primordial também traz três clones do Superboy (formados a partir dos restos de Combine), e ele os usa para ajudar no ataque aos Titãs. Superboy-Prime e sua equipe tentam destruir a Torre Titã, mas são atendidas por um grande grupo de ex-Titãs. Depois, o Superboy-Primordial é derrotado pelo poder combinado dos Titãs sobreviventes, Superboy e Supergirl aprisioná-lo dentro do Muro da Fonte. Personalidade Originalmente destinado a ser o maior super-herói e o campeão escolhido do mundo na luta contra o mal, o Superboy-Prime, deixado marcado pelos eventos traumáticos que testemunhou tornou-se uma brutal máquina de matar. Anos de isolamento na dimensão do paraíso, enquanto continuamente observava os acontecimentos de uma vida, ele não podia mais colocar um forte estresse sobre sua mente já frágil. Durante a crise infinita, quando o ponto de viragem veio e ele acidentalmente matou vários heróis sua mente finalmente estalou e ele recuou em negação da natureza horrível de suas ações. Depois de ser mais aprisionado pelos Flashes e passar mais três anos relativos presos novamente, Prime enterrou qualquer remorso ou compaixão sob uma crença insana de que, como ele é um Super-homem, tudo o que ele faz é certo e vê qualquer outra realidade além da sua como uma Duplicidade imperfeita de seu mundo. Tudo isso deixou Prime num estado de espírito psicótico incapaz de distinguir a moralidade de suas próprias ações e a habilidade de cometer mesmo os atos mais hediondos sem culpa. Hellbent em nada, mas matando vários super-heróis, deixando também uma onda interminável de destruição total em seu rastro e, como tal, é um dos vilões mais perigosos do universo. | Poderes = Níveis de Poderes Devido à sua existência fora de Multiverso, por causa da morte de seu mundo natal em Crise nas Infinitas Terras, Ele é completamente imune às habilidades de mudança de realidade de seus inimigos (Tais como imps da Quinta Dimensão). Atualmente, na recreação alternativa de Terra-Primordial Ele atualmente habita, Prime restaurou todos os seus poderes anteriores devido a ações por Lanterna Negro Alexander Luthor. Enquanto ele foi anteriormente capacitado pelas energias dos Guardiões do Universo, Prime mostrou que ele era capaz de entrar no Quinta Dimensão à vontade, bem como Fonte Mural Próprio. Estas energias Oan o envelheceram até a idade adulta, aumentando seus poderes ainda mais do que o normal, embora eles não durassem, como ele usou todos eles para lutar contra Monarca. Desde que a batalha Prime voltou a sua idade física anterior e seus poderes voltaram aos seus níveis de potência Pré-Contagem Regressiva. Geoff Johns confirmou que Superman-Prime realmente sobreviveu à destruição de Monarca e mais tarde retornou na parte posterior de2008 http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=139577 Em pelo menos um possível cronograma, Prime se tornará o Senhor do Tempo e terá literalmente acesso a todos os poderes e habilidades de todos os tempos. Poderes de Kryptoniano-Primordial * : A estrutura celular de Prime é mais densa, resiliente e biologicamente mais eficaz do que o tecido humano. Estranhamente, ele não parece possuir níveis de força sobre-humanos, apesar de sua capacidade celular aprimorada sem a constante exposição à energia solar amarela. Sem essa carga, sua força parece estar a par de um ser humano de sua altura e peso que se engaja em atividade física regular. Como estrangeiro, ele possui vários órgãos cujas funções ainda não são divulgadas ou compreendidas, mas que se acredita serem parte de e talvez até mesmo a fonte de seu campo de força biomatriz e aura de recuperação. O corpo de Prime também armazena energia ativamente dentro de sua matriz bio-celular como um padrão de energia que está ligado ao campo eletromagnético do seu corpo. Esta energia alimenta a maioria das capacidades eletromagnéticas de Prime, como visão de vôo e calor. Ele também complementa sua força física muitas vezes. ** : Superboy-Prime pode absorver a energia do sol amarelo para dar-se poderes sobre-humanos. Este poder difere do de outros Kryptonianos. Absorção de Prime é muito mais eficiente do que qualquer outro Kryptonianos, dando-lhe muito maior poder, mas ele queima através dele a uma taxa proporcionalmente mais rápido. O corpo de Prime também não se limita a processar apenas a energia do sol amarelo, pois ele foi capaz de absorver a luz verde da força de vontade com efeitos semelhantes. Embora ele possa ser capaz de absorver outros tipos de energia, somente a luz solar amarela e a energia da força de vontade foram confirmadas para aumentar seu poder. ** : Prime pode gerar feixes de calor intensificado de ambos os olhos. Sua visão de calor é forte o suficiente para derreter através de titânio e metais ainda mais duráveis. Sua visão de calor também gera força de choque, que pode repelir oponentes de longe dele e ferir oponentes. Esta força é forte o suficiente para matar até mesmo um Lanterna Verde blindado com facilidade. ** : A audição de Prime é sensível o suficiente para ouvir sons de quase qualquer distância. Ele pode até ouvir o som através do vácuo do espaço. ** : a visão de Prime processa todo o espectro eletromagnético, além de permitir um vasto controle sobre a percepção e o foco seletivos. Esta capacidade guarda-chuva inclui o seguinte: *** Visão Radar: Prime pode ver e identificar sinais de rádio e televisão, bem como todas as outras transmissões ou freqüências transmitidas, o que lhe permite evitar sinais de radar para evitar a detecção. Isso também permite que ele veja as auras geradas pelos seres vivos. *** Visão Telescópica: Prime pode perceber objetos a grandes distâncias. O alcance de sua visão telescópica é desconhecido, mas ele pode ver objetos de pelo menos várias centenas de quilômetros de distância. Esta habilidade opera independentemente da visão normal e pode ser ativada ou desativada à vontade. *** Visão Raio-X: Prime pode perceber raios-X à vontade para ver através de vários objetos. Ele não pode, no entanto, ver através de objetos como o chumbo que bloqueiam os raios-X. ***'Visão Microscópica': A capacidade de ver objetos e imagens extremamente pequenos até o nível atômico. ***'Visão Infravermelho': Prime pode perceber os raios infravermelhos, deixando-o ver na escuridão e detectar as assinaturas de calor como se ele tivesse óculos de visão noturna. Ele pode até usar esse poder na escuridão total, mas é menos eficaz. ** : Através de um ato de vontade, Prime pode voar sem a ajuda de asas ou outros dispositivos de navegação. Sua velocidade máxima é desconhecida, mas é muito mais rápida que a luz. Ele viajou anos-luz em um piscar de olhos e voou pelo universo. Na saga Infinita Crise, ele poderia viajar através do tempo usando velocidade sozinho, ao invés da técnica vibracional que Barry Allen, Bart Allen e Jay Garrick usam para se mover no tempo. ** : Prime é extremamente durável sob um sol amarelo. Ele bloqueou ataques da maioria dos heróis do Universo DC, voou através de uma estrela vermelha enquanto drenava seus poderes sem ferimentos, lutou contra dois Supermen de uma só vez, e até sobreviveu a ataques do Anti-Monitor com ferimentos moderados. ** : Prime tem a capacidade de manter contínua ação física extenuante por um período indefinido. Teoricamente, a maioria das encarnações do personagem tem resistência ilimitada como sua alimentação melhorada é produzida a partir da energia solar processo de suas células; No entanto, sua estrutura física básica ainda precisa processar os alimentos, bem como tem a necessidade psicológica de comer e beber, assim como os humanos da Terra, apesar do fato de que seus poderes sobre-humanos recebem a maioria desse poder de um sol amarelo. ** : Prime tem força física quase infinita sob seus próprios níveis sobre-humanos originais, que estão presentes em todas as suas outras habilidades físicas, desde que ele seja carregado pela radiação solar amarela. Totalmente carregado, Prime mostrou-se repetidamente capaz de mover planetas inteiros para fora de suas órbitas à vontade e derrotou vários ataques por contra-partes Kryptonianas de outras dimensões totalmente carregadas para si mesmo em seus níveis regulares de "carregamento". Ele é forte o suficiente para matar inimigos poderosos por acidente como ele fez com Wildebeest e Pantha. ** : Prime tem a capacidade de manter a ação física extenuante contínua por um período indefinido. Teoricamente, a maioria das encarnações do personagem tem resistência ilimitada como sua alimentação melhorada é produzida a partir da energia solar processo de suas células; No entanto, sua estrutura física básica ainda precisa processar os alimentos, bem como tem a necessidade psicológica de comer e beber, assim como os humanos da Terra, apesar do fato de que seus poderes sobre-humanos recebem a maioria desse poder de um sol amarelo. *** *** ** : Prime pode gerar uma rajada de vento concentrado de sua boca capaz de congelar a matéria dentro de uma escala limitada, como evidenciado por ele que congela vários Lanternas Verdes à morte enquanto lutando eles fora no espaço e mesmo congelando Estrela Vermelha depois que ele tinha ligado. ** : Como todos os Kryptonianos, Prime possui um fator de cura que o capacita a curar instantaneamente de virtualmente qualquer lesão. A extensão total do fator de cura de Prime é desconhecida, mas quando ele estava sendo espancado por uma horda de Super-heróis na Terra, ele se recuperou instantaneamente de suas feridas ao entrar em contato com a luz solar amarela. O fator de cura de Superman é capaz de reparar e recriar células, tecidos e órgãos que foram danificados ou destruídos, então se Prime possuir os mesmos poderes que Superman em um nível ainda maior, é lógico que o fator de cura de Prime seja ainda mais forte e eficiente. Não está claro se o fator de cura de Prime irá parar seu processo de envelhecimento depois que ele terminar de crescer ou simplesmente retardá-lo, mas como Superman seu fator de cura pode permitir-lhe viver indefinidamente se ele reside sob exposição contínua da luz solar da Terra. O fator de cura de Prime também o mantém em ótima saúde e o torna imune a todas as doenças, infecções, contaminações, corrosivos e radiação (com exceção da radiação encontrada na Energia Solar Vermelha que drena seus poderes). | Habilidades = * * Ele tem pelo menos conhecimentos básicos de combate corpo-a-corpo. * Imunidade a Magia: Ao contrário da maioria das versões do Superman, Prime não é afetado pela magia. Isso foi visto quando ele foi apenas minimamente efetuado de uma explosão de Adão Negro afirmando que apenas "fazia cócegas" a ele. O mesmo efeito aconteceu quando ele foi atacado por Mordru. * Imitância Mimética do Poder: Prime possuía uma habilidade para anular os efeitos de outros tentando duplicar seus poderes. Isto foi demonstrado quando Amazo respondendo que "tentando copiar meus poderes.....errado!!!!" * Imunidade a Kryptonita: Krypton da Terra-Primordial o universo-ao-contrário de outras versões do planeta - foi engolido pelo sol Rao em vez de ser destruída por uma explosão que poderia ter criado a Kryptonita então não há Kryptonita conhecido que possa afetar Prime. Prime, bem como Superman da Terra-Dois foi demonstrado ser imune à Kryptonita da Universo da Nova Terra. Atualmente, não existe nenhuma variante conhecida de Kryptonita que se origina na realidade atual que pode afetar Prime. Não se sabe se a Kryptonita de qualquer um dos outros 52 universos conhecidos ou universos de antimatéria pode afetá-lo. Uma variante artificial foi criada na Legião dos Super-Heróis 'tempo que teve um efeito sobre Prime. Não se sabe neste momento se ele mataria Prime ou simplesmente irritá-lo como mostrado. | Força = Antes de descobrir sua herança Kryptoniana, Kal-El possuía um nível de força igual ao de um adolescente masculino saudável. Como Superboy-Prime, o nível de força de Kal-El Prime está na gama super-humana de ponta (Veja Poderes) como ele pode literalmente mover planetas inteiros fora de sua órbita barehanded com nenhum outro poder ou ajudas suplementares. Atualmente, Kal-El Prime "não" foi mostrado para sobrecarregar buracos negros em seu próprio poder, como o similar Superman da Terra-Um embora seja sugerido que ele é capaz de fazê-lo também. | Fraquezas = *'Energia Solar': Os poderes sobre-humanos de Prime resultam de sua capacidade de armazenar processos e converter fontes de energia compatíveis em seu corpo para efeito. Sua fonte de energia primária e mais acessível é a energia solar amarela. Para funcionar na capacidade de pico usando energia solar, Prime deve permanecer dentro da área acessível de tal radiação solar amarela ou seus poderes se desvanecem a níveis muito reduzidos, alguns desaparecendo inteiramente se suas reservas solares estiverem vazias. Atualmente, não está claro o que outras fontes de energia solar Prime pode usar diretamente, embora seja conhecida a energia solar vermelha NÃO vai capacitá-lo. Com seus poderes completamente carregados Superboy-Prime é capaz de matar a maioria, senão todos, dos personagens DC em todo o Multiverso. Isto é demonstrado quando ele foi capaz de assumir a maioria dos personagens DC sem seu terno de poder. Sua força aumenta ainda mais quando ele ganhou as energias de um dos Guardiões do UniversoPensa-se que ele não pode processar a energia das estrelas de classe O laranja de menor freqüência e não pode processar as classes de K Branco ou K azul de freqüência mais alta, como é o caso em alguns outros Kryptonianos dimensionais, como Kal-El da Nova Terra. Mas essa limitação está atualmente não confirmada. Ao contrário da maioria dos outros Kryptonianos dimensionais, como o Superman primário atual, Prime perde seu carregamento muito rápido, embora também possa carregar muito rápido (foi mostrado poder carregar até a força total quase dentro de alguns segundos enquanto era espancado por uma massa de heróis na Terra e se recuperou quase completamente, em segundos, quando entrou na luz solar). No entanto, a Prime tem que permanecer dentro da exposição direta da radiação solar de carregamento do sol, ou ele começa a perder suas habilidades. Isso é muito diferente da atual dimensão dos Kryptonianos da Terra Primária cujos corpos processam, armazenam e dissipam a radiação solar amarela muito mais devagar. Prime pode facilmente sobreviver às condições no espaço profundo, mas ele precisa respirar, comer, dormir e excretar. Prime pode prender a respiração por um período de tempo desconhecido. No entanto, sugere-se que ele precise dormir para permitir que sua mente sonhe. Ao contrário dos seres humanos e dos Kryptonianos da Terra-Dois que foram mostrados diretamente para o sono, Prime mostrou ser mais parecido com a dimensão anterior da Terra-Um, que quando carregada não experimentou os efeitos psicológicos do sono privação como qualquer outra pessoa que perdeu uma noite de sono. Prime mostrou que, enquanto usava sua armadura de carga solar em Qward, ele não dormiu por um longo período de tempo sem perder nenhum dos seus efeitos de concentração. Quando as reservas de energia solar da Prime estão esgotadas, seus poderes e habilidades, como sua resistência ao castigo físico, caem. No entanto, a verdadeira extensão dessa limitação não é conhecida, já que ele foi drenado excessivamente enquanto lutava com a maioria dos heróis da Terra Primária e conseguiu resistir com sucesso a seus ataques em seus níveis de poder enfraquecidos até o nascer do sol em seu local onde ele conseguiu recarregar e recuperou a maioria dos seus níveis de potência em segundos.''Superman-Prime'' #1 * Chumbo: Como um Kryptoniano, todos os poderes de visão de Prime são ineficazes contra material de chumbo ou baseado em chumbo. * Psiônicos:Não se sabe se Prime pode ser dominado por aqueles que são capazes de gerar energias psiônicas. Embora com base em Kryptonianos com energia solar similar, como o Superman da Terra-Um, sugere-se que a superconcentração latente de Prime poderia salvá-lo de tais ataques se não o fizer permita que continuem contra ele. * : Prime é absolutamente único em sua busca de criar o que ele acredita ser a "Terra perfeita". Como tal, seu julgamento mostrou-se gravemente prejudicado quando se trata de lidar com outros para alcançar esse objetivo. Sua mania e seu nível de maturidade emocional levaram a inúmeras mortes no Multiverso; tanto intencional quanto de seu descuido desenfreado. Um exemplo desta fraqueza é a incapacidade de assumir a responsabilidade por suas ações, embora isso também se reflita na facilidade com que ele mostra medo quando confrontado com algo que ele não pode superar, como as consequências dele matando um Guardião, destruindo a Terra - 51, atacando o Senhor do Tempo e possivelmente matando a única pessoa que ele "amava" da Terra-Primordial, Laurie. Outros casos de doença mental de Prime, além de sua obsessão de recriar a Terra-Primordial, ele mostrou muitas fobias desde seu retorno do universo de bolso que inclui Achluophobia (medo do escuro), Athazagoraphobia (medo de ser esquecido), Cleitrofobia (medo de estar preso), ao mesmo tempo que exibe uma grande ilusão de sucesso, uma vez capaz de vencer temporariamente uma fobia específica. Além disso, ele mostrou sinais de dano auto-infligido a si mesmo ao cicatrizar o peito com um "S" enquanto estava na companhia de um mini-comedor vermelho que impediu a ferida de curar adequadamente. Além disso, ele mostrou uma ampla gama de emoções em todos os momentos, o que impediu que ele se tornasse um Lanterna Negro, já que todas as 7 cores do espectro de luz eram igualmente fortes dentro dele. | Equipamento = * Armadura Solar: Armadura super-carregadora que manteve seus níveis de poderes no máximo, mesmo dentro de sistemas solares solares não amarelos. Enquanto está preso pelos Flashes em uma Terra alternativa, o Superboy-Primordial constrói um traje de poder modelado após o Anti-Monitor, que coleta e alimenta energia solar amarela, para manter seus níveis de potência mesmo quando expostos a um sol vermelho. Embora ele tenha afirmado ter feito ele mesmo, Bart Allen lembra-se de o roubar depois da fuga dele. É destruído quando os dois Superiores voam Superboy-Primordial através do sol vermelho de Krypton. Após sua fuga de Oa, o Superboy-Primordial recebe um novo traje de força construído pela Tropa Sinestro. Este traje foi destruído por vários heróis durante a a invasão da Terra pela Tropa Sinestro. | Curiosidades = * Prime não nasceu com suas super-habilidades como a maioria dos Kryptonianos da Pré-Crise. Para os primeiros anos de sua vida, ele era tão forte e tão vulnerável como um ser humano normal. * O motivo da mudança de nome de Prime de "Superboy" para "Superman" não foi feito apenas como parte de uma motivação no personagem, mas como resultado do processo da vida real entre a família Siegel e a DC / Time Warner. A família Siegel apresentou uma reclamação relativa à marca registrada da Superboy, causando problemas para todas as versões de personagens que se chamavam "Superboy". Em um esforço para evitar bancoar o personagem, Prime foi renomeado para ser mais fortemente associado como uma versão alternativa do Superman.http://c4sif.org/2011/09/how-copyright-killed-superboy-and-captain-marvel/ Mas, após determinadas decisões legais foram feitas sobre a marca registrada, o personagem foi autorizado a ser chamado pelo título original como Superboy-Primordial quando o personagem estava pronto para retornar por seu papel na Legião de 3 Mundos com Dan-El/Conner Kent. Dan Didio:" “Nós temos Geoff, nós temos o Geroge, nós temos o SuperBOY Primordial (sim, podemos dizer que novamente).” http://www.newsarama.com/297-wwc-dcu-crisis-panel-report.html | Nota = * Esta versão Pré-Crise de Superboy é única para a realidade da Terra-Primordial e não deve ser confundida com o Superboy da Terra-Um da Era de Prata nem o Superboy que se originou do Universo Compacto. | DC = | Wikipedia = Superboy-Primordial | Links = * Superboy-Prime artigo na Titanstower.com(Em Inglês) }} Categoria:Membros da Legião dos Super-Vilões Categoria:Vulnerabilidade a Kryptonita Categoria:Doença Mental Categoria:Vilões do Superboy